Unexpected
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Thalia and Luke are best friends and have drunken night out...ending in some unexpected surprises. In a completely different universe and definitely Thaluke. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm finally back. This is going to definitely be a Thaluke fic. Thalia and Luke aren't demigods, they're regular teens; Luke being 20 and Thalia 18, both in college. They make some bad decisions and end up with some unexpected surprises. Please let me know what you think about it and if I should continue! Please enjoy as well. :D~Bolts and Trees**

* * *

Thalia sighed and flopped down onto her bed, her best friend looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. This was how they were, they could communicate through facial expressions and understand one another. Luke sighed and flopped down next to her.

"What's wrong today?" Luke asked.

"I'm failing physics." She groaned.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Failing isn't a C Thals."

"It is when you've had straight A's." Thalia mumbled and grabbed her moose pillow pet Bacon. Luke rested his head on her stomach, which was toned but soft and Thalia absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"There's definitely more than just 'failing' physics." Luke whispered.

Finally Luke broke through, "Fine, if you really must know I was cheated on."

"Now you tell me." Luke said sitting up and pulling Thalia with him, "We need to go get all the pizza we can to fix this."

Thalia shook her head, "That's not going to work this time Luke."

Luke frowned, when it came to break-ups, pizza always worked for Thalia. She didn't even need Ben &amp; Jerry's to make her feel better.

"Then what will make you feel better?" he asked. Luke hated seeing Thalia hurt.

Thalia blushed, "I'm not talking about this with you."

"What...do you need girly things?" Luke asked, his face coloring slightly.

Thalia laughed, "No, it's nothing like that, it's just..." she trailed off.

Luke looked at her, "Just what?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, you can't really help me with that."

"Do you want to go to a party?" Luke asked hoping Thalia would agree.

She shrugged, "If you really want to. I don't have anything clean for a party."

"You'll look fine in whatever you wear. I heard Rachel's having a party tonight." Luke waggled his eyebrows, "Plus to get in you apparently need a plus one."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "What's the point of that?"

Luke shrugged, "Not exactly sure."

* * *

When the pair arrived at Rachel's house, Thalia was instantly swept away by her friends Naomi and Phoebe. Luke kept an eye on her when his friend Chris walked over and handed him a beer.

"How did you get in without a date?" Luke asked curiously knowing Chris was extremely single.

Chris laughed, "I did the impossible."

"Which is?" Luke asked.

"I convinced Clarisse La Rue to come with me. What about you?" Chris asked.

"I brought Thalia with me." Luke shrugged. Luke looked across the room at Thalia who was sipping on a beer and found himself smiling.

"So, you brought Thalia and I brought Clarisse." Chris nodded and clinked his bottle against Luke's, "Well done."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I must say, you impress me Rodriguez."

"As do you Castellan." Chris nodded.

After awhile Thalia, a very intoxicated Thalia at that, made her way back to an extremely intoxicated Luke. Luke smiled at her as she practically fell into his arms, "Where have you been?"

Thalia looked up at him and smiled, "I was with friends."

* * *

Thalia and Luke stumbled out to Luke's truck, they weren't going to drive. As soon as Luke shut the door Thalia practically jumped into his lap and attacked his lips with hers.

"God Thalia." Luke moaned as she started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. She smirked at him and continued to kiss him. Luke ran his hands over Thalia's curves and soon enough their clothes were shed and the rest of the night was a blur.

The next morning Luke woke up and looked over at Thalia who was wearing his shirt and then groaned. He couldn't bring himself to think that he and Thalia had hooked up. He ran his hand through his hair sighed. He prayed he used protection...he couldn't remember a thing.

"Thals, wake up." Luke whispered shaking Thalia's shoulder gently. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned before turning over and trying to go back to sleep. Luke repeated the process finally ending in success.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"I think we hooked up." Luke whispered.

"No we did..." she trailed off and looked at what she was wearing, "Oh my God. Did we use protection, God I can't remember anything?!"

Luke cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him, "Thals I'm sure everything's fine. I'm pretty sure I used protection."

Thalia looked at him and nodded, "If you say you did I'm sure you did."

Luke started his truck and looked over at Thalia, "I should get you home before Annabeth starts freaking out."

Thalia nodded, "You're right."

* * *

Luke walked Thalia up to the door. She was still wearing nothing but his shirt and Luke had to admit it was hot. She turned to him and stood on her tiptoes before kissing him softly.

"Thanks Luke." she smiled.

"It was no problem." Luke nodded, not quite sure what she was thanking him for. He didn't think she was thanking him for the frick fracking. After that she disappeared inside the house and Luke decided to go home, praying he used protection the whole way.

* * *

Thalia tried to act normally for the next month. The moment she woke up violently ill she knew her worst fear was most likely to be confirmed. She finished her wave of illness and grabbed the tests out of the cupboard.

Her roommate Annabeth walked in, "Thals why are you pacing?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Thalia whispered. She couldn't bare to bring herself to accept the fact that it was more than likely she was pregnant.

"Thals, do you know who the father is?" Annabeth asked, looking at the tests that all read the same result; positive.

"Luke." Thalia whispered.

Annabeth sighed and wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Thals, are you going to tell him?"

"I have to, there's no way I can't tell him. He'll start to notice in a few months." Thalia whispered.

Annabeth hugged Thalia tightly, "I'll be here for you."

Thalia nodded, "Thanks but I think I should probably tell him."

* * *

Thalia took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She dialed Luke's number, knowing he'd know it was serious if she called him rather than texted him.

"Thals?" Luke answered.

"Hey." she replied. She realized she was slightly choked up.

"Are you crying?" he asked. He sounded concerned. She didn't want to break the news to him, he had just started dating someone and this would definitely ruin everything for him.

"No, I'm fine." she lied.

"Then why did you call?" Luke asked. She knew he could see through her lie.

"I think we need to talk." Thalia replied.

"Do you want to meet up for pizza or something?"

"Umm, I think it's better if you came over." she admitted truthfully.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten." Luke replied. The line clicked and Thalia sighed. How the hell was she going to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She was going to ruin everything for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well judging by the favorites and follows I got last night I'll continue. Please do review though the feedback helps me as a writer. So enjoy this next chapter, I know right now its a little fluffy, trust me it'll get better. I'm thinking about the conflict at the moment. Please let me know how you liked this and thank you for all the favorites I received last night! Enjoy! :D~ Bolts and Trees**

* * *

Luke pulled into Thalia's driveway and walked up to the door. He knew something had to be wrong for her to call him at six in the morning. She'd usually wait to tell him when he got to her house later in the day. He took a deep breath before walking in.

"Thals?" Luke called out.

"I'm in here." Thalia called from her bedroom. Annabeth wasn't home.

Luke walked to the last bedroom and found Thalia sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. He got onto his knees and pried her hands away from her face, "Thals, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "You'll hate me if I tell you."

"I could never hate you." Luke frowned. He couldn't believe that he was actually hearing this from Thalia. He couldn't even get mad at her for longer than a minute, how could she believe that he could hate her.

"After I tell you this you will." she muttered avoiding eye contact.

Luke sighed and forced her to look into his eyes, "I won't hate you. Just let me know what's going on."

Thalia took a shaky breath, "Do you really want to know?"

Luke nodded, "Of course I do."

Thalia was a mess, her hair wasn't straightened like she usually kept it (even though it was already pin straight), she wore no eyeliner (still her make up of choice), and her blue eyes looked as if they were shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"Fuck." Luke muttered.

She pushed away from him and walked towards the window, "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of it."

Luke couldn't believe she was saying this, "You're going to raise the baby on your own?"

"If it comes down to that." Thalia nodded, "You should just relax."

"Thals, this isn't just your problem, this is something I helped create. You shouldn't have to worry about this all by yourself." Luke whispered walking over to her.

"What's Claire going to think?" Thalia asked.

"To Hell with Claire, I'm not letting you stress yourself out about taking care of a baby alone. Abortion is definitely off the table." Luke stated as he took Thalia's hands in his.

"Are you sure you want to give up everything for me?" Thalia asked.

Luke smiled, "I'd walk to seven seas for you Thals. How hard can a baby be?"

* * *

Thalia swallowed hard as she walked up the steps of her father's enormous estate. She knew telling him and her stepmother June about the baby could possibly get her disowned but she had no other choice but to tell them. Pretty soon her father was going to start to notice a baby bump and wonder what the hell was going on.

She knocked on the door and waited for a moment before a brunette woman with chocolate brown eyes answered the door, "Hi, I'm Ari."

"Is my father home?" Thalia asked.

"Let me go get Zeke." she smiled. Thalia didn't know who the woman was but she was a hell of a lot nicer than June. Usually when June answered the door for Thalia it was always a unpleasant. This also might have contributed to the fact that Thalia hadn't spoken with her father in years.

Thalia's father appeared at the door. He was a handsome man despite his age but Thalia still hated him for abandoning her and the rest of her family to run off with his secretary June. Her mother went through a rough patch and ended up straightening up and marrying a childhood friend who had acted much like Thalia's uncle.

"Thalia, what a lovely surprise. I see you've already met Ari." her father smiled.

"Where's June?" Thalia asked curiously as her father guided her inside.

"She's somewhere in Florida with her dog and a new husband." my father shrugged. Thalia didn't know that he had kicked June to the curb. So Ari must be her father's new girlfriend.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something." Thalia admitted as her father offered her something to eat. They were standing in the kitchen, Thalia's favorite room in the house.

"What would that be sweetheart?" her father asked, his blue eyes twinkled.

"Well dad, I'm pregnant." Thalia couldn't bring herself to look at her father's disappointment.

"Are you sure?" her father sounded oddly surprised rather than angry.

"I took three different tests and went to the doctor to be sure." Thalia nodded.

Her father chuckled, "Well I'm going to be a grandpa. I thought for sure it would be Jason before you."

"You're not mad?" Thalia asked finally bringing herself to look up at her father.

"Of course not, you're an adult and you make your own choices. I'm not going to penalize you for making a couple mistakes in your life." her father smiled and wrapped Thalia in a hug. It sent her back to when she was a child and she messed up. Her father wasn't that bad of a guy, he was actually a good father when you broke things down. Thalia was just pissed off at him.

"Have you told your mother yet?" he asked.

Thalia shook her head, "Not yet."

He chuckled, "Good luck with that, she'll want to have the nursery picked out the moment you tell her. That's how she was when she found out about you and Jason."

Thalia smiled and hugged her father again. He was taken aback for a moment before hugging her back tightly. He kissed the top of her head and held the hug for a moment longer, "Thalia, I want you to remember, a father's love is unconditional."

"Thanks dad." Thalia smiled. She spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Ari and catching up with her father. She really did enjoy having him back in her life.

* * *

The doorbell rang throughout Luke's apartment and he sighed, "I'm coming!"

He opened the door to find his new girlfriend Claire standing there. She was tall and blonde and gorgeous but she wasn't Thalia. Ever since that night, that one drunken night, Luke couldn't get Thalia off his mind. She was everything Luke wanted in life plus she was pregnant with his baby.

"Hey." Claire smiled and kissed Luke happily.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"Just thought I'd bring you some Chinese and we could watch the game together." Claire smiled.

"Look, Claire we need to talk about something." Luke sighed.

Claire raised her eyebrows, "What would that be?"

"Before you and I started dating I slept with my best friend and well I just recently found out that she's pregnant and before you ask it is my child." Luke replied.

Claire looked shocked for a moment, "Well then you need to focus on her. It wouldn't be fair to either of you to have someone standing in the way of things. Tell her if she needs anything I'll help her."

"So you understand?" Luke asked.

Claire nodded, "Completely."

Claire ended up staying for the game but Luke just wanted one person to be there with him at the moment. After Claire left Luke called Thalia.

"Hello?" she answered. She sounded sleepy.

"Hey Thals, get ready. I'm taking you to dinner." Luke was giddy just hearing her voice.

"Ok, semi-formal?" Thalia asked.

"Whatever you want." Luke grinned, "I'll be there in twenty."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Thalia laughed lightly before she said goodbye and went on her way.

* * *

Luke sat across from Thalia at the Italian restaurant they decided on and couldn't help but find himself smiling at her as she munched on her salad.

"You know you look nice tonight." Luke smiled and she did. She looked amazing in the black lace dress she was wearing.

"Thanks. I told my dad." Thalia smiled.

Luke swallowed, "Does he want to kill me?"

She shook her head, "No, he just wants to make sure that you'll help out."

"Of course I will. Claire and I broke up and she said if you need any help you could go to her." Luke nodded.

"You broke up with Claire?" Thalia asked, her brows knitted together.

Luke grabbed Thalia's hand across the table, "I don't need Claire."

She looked at him, "What?"

"I have you." Luke smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Here's another chapter, I promise we'll get to some more interesting things in later chapters. Right now we're just building. So please let me know how you liked this chapter, I'll try to post some other things considering that my last day of school before break starts today! :D~ Bolts and Trees.**

* * *

Thalia sighed and went through her normal morning routine knowing what was coming up that day. Luke had taken the day off to be there with her at the first ultrasound, it had been a rocky month and her doctor had ordered an ultrasound that day.

Luke walked in and smiled, "Are you excited?"

"To let some creepy doctor rub cold goo on my stomach while I try to look on a grainy screen for the baby?" Thalia asked before sticking her toothbrush back in her mouth.

She and Luke were still sorting things out. They didn't quite know where they stood, all they knew was they were getting ready to welcome a child meaning Thalia would have to put her music degree on hold or try for online school for music education.

"Obviously." Luke smiled, "I'll be there next to you the whole entire time, you don't even have to worry."

Thalia rolled her eyes before spitting into the sink, "You're oddly excited about this."

Luke shrugged, "I mean I've always wanted kids. Yeah this is a little earlier than I planned to have kids, but its better now than never."

She pulled her hair back into a stubby ponytail and went to work on her make up. Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "You know I still have to tell my parents."

Thalia swallowed, "You mean your mother?"

"Yes, and my father." Luke nodded.

"Do you really have to, she already hates me as it is." Thalia muttered.

Luke rested his chin on Thalia's shoulder and took a deep breath, "I don't care what my mother thinks. We're going to raise this baby and be the best goshdamn parents the world has seen."

Thalia laughed and turned to face Luke, "You're a dork, have I ever told you that?"

"Multiple times." Luke chuckled before kissing her nose.

* * *

Thalia and Luke walked into the doctor's office and Luke went up to the receptionist after he guided her to a seat and told her to relax.

After a moment he returned with the paperwork to fill out and handed it to Thalia who found some of the questions ridiculous. She finished the paperwork just in time to be called back to a room where she was checked over and then ushered to another room to start the ultrasound.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked her, taking hold of her hand.

Thalia smiled, "About as ready as I've been."

The doctor walked in, she was younger and not creepy like Thalia was expecting, "Good afternoon I'm Dr. Hammond. Now I'm assuming you're the father."

Luke nodded, "That would be right."

"Well are you two ready to see your baby?" she asked. She pulled on a pair of blue latex gloves and then asked Thalia to pull up her shirt before spreading the clear goo all over Thalia's middle. Luke kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand.

"Well...this little one is hiding." The doctor smiled, "Oh, there. Can you see the baby?"

She pointed to something on the grainy screen and smiled. Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. On the screen was a tiny baby, not much larger than his own finger on the screen.

"Well, everything seems to be ok with the baby, call me if you two have any concerns." the doctor smiled as they were on their way out. Luke was looking at the pictures and Thalia was laughing at him.

"You're so excited." Thalia laughed.

Luke looked at her and smiled back, "Of course I'm excited."

Thalia laced her fingers through his and just shook her head. He was a little surprise considering he was usually the affectionate one. However Luke just accepted the affection and walked down the sidewalk with her.

* * *

"So, you're telling me you're pregnant?" Nico asked Thalia. She had promised to spend the day with him. They had been best friends since high school.

Thalia nodded, "It wasn't planned or anything, it was kind of unexpected."

"Well it finally got you and Luke together." Nico rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Coke.

Thalia flicked his ear, "You know sometimes you're a douche canoe."

Nico nearly choked on his pop, "What the hell is a douche canoe Thalia?"

She shrugged, "Not quite sure. I personally don't want to find out but if you do, go ahead and Urban Dictionary it. I'm sure it'll be there."

She handed Nico her phone. Nico laughed and shook his head, "I think this is something better left unknown."

"I can't believe you're going to have a kid. I always thought Percy and Annabeth would have kids before you." Nico shook his head after a moment of silence.

"Like I said it was unexpected." Thalia shrugged and dipped her chip in salsa. They had already gone through one basket of the stuff.

"So, let me guess. You both were drunk?" Nico smirked.

"Yes." Thalia pulled a face but answered his question.

"Well, at least you have a few years to think about some incredible story to tell your children when they ask how they were invented." Nico chuckled and sipped on his pop. The waiter finally walked over and took their orders.

"So how are things for you?" Thalia asked.

Nico shrugged, "About as lonely as a gay guy can be."

"I told you to date Will, he was seriously into you." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"But he's too...sunshiney for me." Nico grimaced.

"You're a depressed art major who is going end up owning seventy cats, which is against the law by the way." Thalia rolled her eyes, "Plus I thought you told me you were into Will."

"I would own birds." Nico retorted.

"Still against the law." Thalia chimed in.

"Why are you so pro-Will?" Nico asked her.

She shrugged, "He's a sweet guy and I feel like you two would get along pretty well, as much as you hate to admit it. I mean, he's much better than Percy, what did you see in him anyway?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

Thalia shook her head, "Nope."

"Enough about me and back to your situation. Have you started thinking about names?" Nico asked her curiously.

"I don't even know where to start. Luke and I have no clue where we'll be living, if he's moving into my place or I'm moving into his place." Thalia sighed.

"Personally I think you should move into his place, because it's surprisingly large." Nico commented.

"You're probably right, at least we know we'd have that place. His dad got it for him as a gift." Thalia nodded.

"It's in a good neighborhood as well." Nico added.

"You know you're helping to reduce my stress level right now?" Thalia asked him.

"If there's one thing I've learned from Solace, it's that a pregnant woman can't be stressed." Nico smiled.

"So you have been talking to Will!?" Thalia grinned, "I knew it."

Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes, not giving Thalia a more satisfying answer.

* * *

They finished their lunch and parted ways. When Thalia got back to her apartment Luke was waiting there, talking with Annabeth.

Luke smiled at her when she walked in, "How is Nico?"

Thalia shrugged, "He's Nico."

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked.

Thalia laughed, "I'm fine Luke."

He smiled and in turn that caused Annabeth to smile, "You know I've never seen you care about something so much."

Luke looked at her, "Me?"

She nodded, "I've watch you become overprotective dad."

Thalia laughed, "It's true."

Luke pulled a face but returned to smiling, "I think having a kid around is going to make me care a whole lot more."

Thalia smiled and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, "You're a dork."

"I know." Luke smiled before kissing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to update once again. Thanks for the feedback. Let me know if you're still enjoying it and if you'd like to see anything. It's just about to get good and I'm thinking about doing a sequel to the story. I'm not quite sure. So please enjoy! :D~ Bolts and Trees **

* * *

Thalia sighed as she walked up the steps to her mother's home. Luke was with her, holding her hand the entire way up to the door.

Thalia's mother was already waiting and opened the door before she even was able to knock, "It's about time you visited your mother."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Well I've been busy mother."

"That's always your excuse." her mother sighed and ushered her daughter and Luke into the house.

"So, how are you mom?" Thalia asked as they settled themselves on the couch in the living room. Thalia could hear her stepfather Chance clinking around in the kitchen. That man was always cooking.

"Oh, you know, boring. I'm still waiting on those grandchildren." she shrugged and sipped her tea.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Well mom today's you're lucky day."

Her mother nearly spit out her tea, "You're shitting me?!"

Thalia shook her head, "Luke and I are going to have a baby."

Her mother let out a very uncharacteristic squeal, "Chance get in here!"

Thalia's stepfather appeared, still wearing his apron, "What Beryl?"

"Thalia's going to be a mommy." her mother grinned.

Chance raised his eyebrows, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Luke and Thalia replied in unison. Luke looked over at Thalia and squeezed her hand. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, we've got to start planning the nursery, and we have to start thinking about names..." her mother went on a ramble about all the things they had to do.

"Mom, we've got this covered." Thalia smiled.

"Oh Thalia, I've wanted nothing but to be a grandmother. Have you told your father yet?" the way her mother talked about her father made Thalia think she still hated him.

"I did." Thalia nodded.

"What did he say?" she sniffed.

"He was happy for me." Thalia replied.

"He didn't disown you?" her mother tried to hide her surprise but it wasn't exactly working.

Thalia shook her head, "He told me he'd be there for me."

"Well, I'll spoil the little thing rotten." her mother smiled.

* * *

Luke and Thalia were sitting on the couch watching one of Thalia's favorite movies, "You know we have to tell my parents right?"

Thalia sighed and rested her head on Luke's shoulder, "Do we really have to?"

Luke nodded, "It's one thing that needs to be done."

"Can't we just wait until the baby's born and send them a card?" Thalia asked knowing that Luke's parents weren't the biggest fan of her. His mother didn't like how opinionated she was and his father felt like Thalia had distracted Luke from his sports in high school.

"No, we have to tell them." Luke whispered, "And honestly I don't care what they think."

Thalia turned to look at him and found herself smiling, "You know you're keeping me sane."

Luke smiled and kissed her softly, "I know I am. I have some good news."

Thalia looked at him, "That would be?"

"I got a call today, the Yankees want to sign me." Luke smiled.

"You're kidding?!" Thalia grinned. She knew Luke had dreamed his whole life to play baseball for the New York Yankees. It had been a dream of his since he was a kid watching them from Thalia's apartment window.

"Nope, I got the call from the manager and they want to talk over a contract." Luke grinned.

Thalia could barely contain her excitement. She threw her arms around Luke and kissed him passionately, "I'm so excited for you."

"If this goes through, it means I'm going to get a larger salary and we can afford a bigger place." Luke smiled.

Thalia kissed him again, "Luke, I don't care if we have a mansion or a studio apartment."

Luke laughed, "Your hormones are kicking in."

Thalia didn't realize that she was crying until Luke reached out and caught the tears that fell onto her cheeks with his thumbs. She laughed and wiped the tears away, "God, everything's just going perfectly."

Luke smiled and just held her. They stayed like that until the two of them fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Luke ran through the front door of his apartment where Thalia was in the kitchen. He had just gotten back from his negotiation. He didn't say a word but he lifted Thalia into the air and twirled her around.

"Did you get it?" Thalia asked.

Luke grinned, "What do you think?"

"Yes?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded, "They want me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Luke could smell his favorite dinner bubbling away, "You made chicken parm?"

Thalia nodded, "I figured you'd love it."

"Well you are officially looking at the newest pitcher for the New York Yankees." Luke grinned.

Thalia kissed him so passionately it threw Luke into another dimension. She had never kissed him like that in his life. He had been playing baseball his whole life and when he got a gig for a minor league team he was thrilled. Now he was playing in the major leagues and he had a baby on the way. There was only one thing left to do.

* * *

Luke looked over at Thalia who looked like she was going to be sick. He grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, "Thals don't worry."

She looked at him and frowned, "Your mother is going to hate me even more."

"She can't do anything because I'm not going to leave you." Luke said sincerely hoping Thalia would get the picture. He didn't care what his mother said, in fact she could disown him and he wouldn't care.

"You say that now." she whispered.

"Thalia, I'm sticking with you no matter what." Luke smiled.

Thalia didn't respond, she just continued to look out the window.

* * *

Luke and Thalia sat opposite of Luke's parents. His mother offered them something to drink and when Thalia declined the offer, it earned a strange expression from his mother.

"So, Luke congratulations on your news." his father smiled and raised his beer.

Luke smiled, "Well, mom, dad, there's a couple more things."

His parents raised their eyebrows as did Thalia, "There are?"

Luke nodded before getting down on one knee and facing Thalia. Her hands flew up to her face and tears started to spill from her eyes, "Luke."

"Thalia Grace, will you marry me?" Luke asked as he produced a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes." Thalia whispered. Luke slipped the ring onto her finger and then turned to his parents who looked equally as shocked as his fiance.

"Mom, dad, there's one more thing." Luke added.

"That would be?" his mother asked. There were tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thalia and I are expecting." Luke smiled.

His parents' faces lit up and his mother practically tackled Thalia with a hug. Thalia looked over at Luke, shocked for a moment, but accepted May's hug.

Luke's father smiled at him and raised his beer in approval.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the feedback. I hope you guys like this chapter! Please enjoy it, things are going to get interesting and there might be a slight time lapse. So let me know how you guys liked it and I'll update soon! :D~ Bolts and Trees**

* * *

Thalia looked down at the baby bump that was getting larger as they were nearing Thalia's fourth month. Luke was training with the Yankees and Thalia wasn't thrilled that he'd be going all the way down South for spring training for six week.

"I'll talk to the coach and see if I can at least be here for you." Luke whispered.

Thalia sighed and grabbed a jar of pickles from the fridge, "It's fine, if you can't I'll have Percy and Annabeth there."

Luke sighed and handed Thalia a burrito from Moe's, "I picked you up a burrito."

She set the pickles down and dug around the fridge for the hot sauce. Luke got her a plate and then decided to carry her to the living room.

"What are you doing?" Thalia giggled.

"Spoiling you." Luke chuckled and set her down on the couch. Luke sat down next to her and pulled his burrito out of the bag and Thalia was already drowning hers with sour cream, hot sauce, queso, and guacamole.

* * *

Annabeth had decided to drag Thalia out to go baby shopping, "You've got to start thinking about things."

"I don't even know the sex of the baby." Thalia rolled her eyes as they walked through racks of onsies and tiny shoes.

"How has Luke been?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"He's been training a lot lately so he hasn't really been around much." Thalia shrugged.

The blonde nodded, "Are you going for another ultrasound soon?"

"In about a week." Thalia shrugged.

"If Luke can't make it Percy and I will." Annabeth smiled.

"You guys don't have to do that." Thalia laughed.

"I'm serious, if you need us there, we'll be there." Annabeth smiled.

* * *

Luke sighed and walked into the locker room at the gym. He had just been working out and lost track of the time. When he looked at his phone, there were missed calls and texts from Thalia.

"Shit." Luke mumbled.

He changed quickly and tried calling her back. She didn't answer so either she was sleeping, working, or her phone wasn't on her. He rushed back to the apartment and found Thalia there with Nico.

"Hey." Luke kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled, "You missed the ultrasound, but it was really no big deal. You can go look at the pictures if you want."

Luke grabbed the grainy black and white pictures off the table and smiled. He could see the baby, right there in the picture, it was larger than the last time.

"Did you go alone?" Luke asked.

Thalia shook her head, "Nope, Annabeth and Percy decided to tag along."

"Hi Nico." Luke added. Luke and Nico have never really gotten along. He was slightly confused why Nico was there, but Thalia and Nico were really close so he didn't really have to ask.

Nico nodded in acknowledgement. They never really talked to one another. Thalia was munching on pizza, one of her highest cravings at the moment. She loved pizza, Luke had to order it at least once a week.

"Another pizza?" Luke chuckled.

"She insisted." Nico nodded and grabbed a piece for himself before standing, "Well I better get going."

Thalia frowned, "Why?"

"I have to get some things ready for work." Nico smiled, "I'll see you later."

Thalia set down her pizza and hugged him and Nico kissed her cheek, something he's always done but Luke feels like it was just to annoy him that time.

After Nico left Luke turned to Thalia, "Do you want to go out for the night?"

"To where?" Thalia asked. She was still wearing her work clothes. Her father, after finding out about her condition, made her his personal secretary at his law firm. He didn't want her working in an environment where the baby could be harmed from secondhand smoke.

"Wherever you want. We could go to dinner or the movies, or we could go shopping." Luke smiled. It had been awhile since he could just spend time with Thalia. Usually when they went out they were with friends. He just wanted a night for him and Thalia.

She shrugged, "Why don't we just go out to a movie."

"Is there anything in particular?" Luke asked.

"We can see when we get there." Thalia shrugged. She had been slightly distant lately and Luke was positive it was due to the whole spring training issue. The baby wasn't due until July.

* * *

They ended up going to see Mocking Jay because Thalia insisted upon seeing it for the third time because there was nothing else she really wanted to see.

"So how was it the third time?" Luke asked as he threw the empty cups and popcorn bucket into the trash.

"I still say it needed more Finnick." Thalia shrugged.

Luke shook his head, "You're not naming our child Finnick."

"You know I wasn't even thinking about that until you brought it up." Thalia smirked.

Thalia laughed and wrapped her arms around Luke's waist. She was significantly shorter than him but she always gave the best hugs.

* * *

"Do you want to know the sex?" Luke asked. It had been a hanging question for awhile. They weren't sure whether they wanted to be surprised or not.

Thalia shook her head, "We'll just have a boy name ready and a girl name ready."

Luke smiled and help up a tiny Yankees onesie, "We have to."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "If you insist."

"I think it would be perfect." Luke grinned.

"Fine, get on in two different sizes." Thalia sighed and went back to looking through the other clothes.

* * *

Baseball season was starting and Luke was away for spring training so Annabeth agreed to stay with her for the six weeks before Luke would return.

"So what do you think the baby is?" Annabeth asked as they finished decorating the nursery that Luke had hired their friend Leo to paint in the style of Dr. Seuss.

"I'm almost positive that it's a boy. I just have a feeling." Thalia shrugged, she was almost six months pregnant and Luke would check in every night on Skype to make sure that everything was ok.

"So how long is your dad giving you off?" Annabeth asked.

"He said he'd give me three months leave." Thalia shrugged, "I told him I didn't need three months but he insisted on it. Plus my mother offered to help out when the baby was born."

"How's May been?" Annabeth asked knowing how May could be at times.

Thalia shrugged, "She volunteered to help out with the baby."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment as she hung a Cat in the Hat mobile over the crib. Everything was in the style of the Dr. Seuss books.

"Where did you get the idea for Dr. Seuss?" Annabeth asked.

"I saw it somewhere and decided it would be really cute. I wanted something different from the usual." Thalia shrugged.

"I think this is adorable." Annabeth grinned. She had taken in her cousin's son after he had died in an accident so she was in charge of a boy named Kevin who was already three.

"How's Kevin been?" Thalia asked knowing he had been taking his parents' deaths pretty roughly.

"He's been ok lately. I'm still having trouble getting him to eat anything." Annabeth sighed.

"Is he with Percy?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded, "He wanted to stay with Percy."

* * *

When Luke got home six weeks later there was something off about him. Thalia was boasting a healthy baby bump and the nursery was finished. Thalia had started going to school online for awhile to try and get her degree in musical education.

"Thalia!" Luke called.

"I'm in the bed room!" Thalia called.

Moments later Luke appeared in the doorway, "How have you been?"

"Fine. The baby learned how to kick." Thalia sighed.

Luke smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Annabeth and I finished the nursery."

"When's your next ultrasound?" Luke asked.

"Two weeks." Thalia shrugged before shutting the laptop she had been using.

Luke walked over to her and sat next to her, "I missed you."

"Did you?" Thalia smirked before kissing him quickly.

Thalia noticed Luke seemed distant. She didn't know what it was about him, but there was definitely something up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**The plot thickens! Thanks for letting me know how you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one just as much! I'm thinking about starting a sequel about their lives with kids. I think it would be interesting. Let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon, but I'm moving so...I don't know if I'll be able to do so again for awhile. Enjoy! :D~ Bolts and Trees.**

* * *

Thalia sighed and pushed her Panda Express around with her fork. Of course Luke was MIA again. He would just disappear and Thalia knew it probably wasn't going to end even once the baby was born. She wasn't even sure what names he liked. They were rounding up the eighth month and the baby was due in late-July.

She had been thrown several baby showers and her father had informed her that she could begin staying home. She was still working on her music education degree.

She picked up the gigantic book her mother had given her full of every baby name you could think of. Thalia however had one name in mind. One she truly adored but she knew Luke would never go for it.

There was a knock on the door and Thalia opened it to find her ex. He held a pint of her favorite ice cream in his hand and a few of her favorite chocolate bars.

"Apollo?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, I just ran into Nico, he told me about the news." Apollo smiled.

Thalia tried to smile but she couldn't. He had cheated on her several times, "Why are you here exactly?"

"I just thought we could catch up. Is Luke around?" he asked. He looked like a Calvin Klein model. His blonde hair was longer and shaggy but it always looked perfect, his green eyes were bright, and his smile was killer. However Thalia had vowed to keep him out of her life the last time he had cheated on her.

She shook her head, "No, he doing some baseball thing."

"I saw him on the mound the other night. Congrats on your luck." Apollo smiled

She sighed and let him into the apartment. He walked past her and went straight to the kitchen and put the items he was holding into the freezer.

"So, how have you been lately?" he asked curiously, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen.

"Pregnant." Thalia shrugged and tidied up the coffee table before giving up and sitting on the couch.

"Do you have a name?" Apollo asked walking over and taking a seat next to her.

Thalia shrugged, "I really like the name Declan."

Apollo nodded, "It's a nice name. So you're having a boy?"

"Not sure. I'm supposed to pick a boy name and Luke picks a girl's name." Thalia shook her head. She was still trying to figure out what he wanted.

* * *

Luke sipped the drink in his hand. He and some of the guys from the team decided to go out to a club for awhile. Luke had been avoiding home. He realized that in less than a month his freedom will be completely demolished. Once Thalia loses the baby weight, they were getting married. Everything was happening too fast for him.

An attractive, tall blonde caught his eye, she was the complete opposite of Thalia. He had to admit he was attracted and he knew he shouldn't be. He had Thalia. That should be all he should want but at the moment it wasn't cutting it. There was no sex, Thalia was moody, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be a father now.

The blonde walked over, "Hey."

"Hi." Luke smiled, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"If you want to." she smiled as Luke called a waitress over to order.

"So, what are you doing here alone?" the girl asked.

"I'm a player for the Yankees and a few of the guys thought we should go out tonight." Luke shrugged, "What about you?"

"I'm on a modeling break so I decided to come out and have some fun." she smiled flirtatiously.

"Can I get your name?" she asked, twirling a blonde curl around her forefinger.

"Luke Castellan." he smiled, "Yours?"

"Tatum James." she smiled.

* * *

Thalia woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Luke had never come home, nor had he called to let her know where the hell he went.

"Dammit." she muttered and looked for her phone to see if he had texted her. Nothing. Not surprising these days. She found herself smiling as the baby kicked.

* * *

Luke woke up the next morning in some hotel room, a woman was sleeping next to him wearing his shirt.

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath causing the girl to stir.

He sighed and tried to get out of the bed and grabbed his pants that were strewn across a chair and his shoes. He struggled into his clothes and grabbed the t-shirt he had worn and ran. Thalia was going to be pissed with him when he got there.

She didn't have to know. In fact she wasn't going to know what had happened. He made sure he had his wallet and stopped in a floral shop and grabbed two dozen roses. Then he got Thalia's favorite chocolate and coffee. Finally he grabbed some donuts.

He knocked on his apartment door and the door swung open to reveal Thalia's retreating figure. She was definitely pissed with him. She didn't even look at him.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call." he smiled and tried to hand her the roses.

She just glared at him before grabbing the roses and sticking them in a vase with some water, "Don't bother, you've never called before. By the way you reek of Chanel. I don't wear Chanel, so what was her name?"

She turned her back to Luke and crossed her arms. Luke sighed, "Thalia, I wasn't with anyone. The guys and I went out to the club and I ran into an old friend. She hugged me."

"Your shirt wouldn't still reek of Chanel." Thalia rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone and wallet, "I'm going out to lunch with Nico. In the meantime you can think of a better lie to tell me."

With that she stormed out the door and left Luke standing there. She was probably just hormonal, she'd get over it and he could brush this entire incident off on her moodiness.

* * *

"Thals." Nico grinned. He had asked her to meet him for lunch and Thalia didn't want to be in the same room as Luke for awhile.

"Hey." Thalia smiled. Honestly Nico had been there more than Luke had been. Nico helped her with all the thank-you cards for her shower, buying clothes, and baby proofing the apartment.

"You look upset. What's wrong?" Nico frowned.

"It's just Luke." she shrugged.

"MIA again?" Nico asked.

Thalia nodded, "He came home this morning reeking of Chanel."

Nico frowned, "Really?"

She nodded and dipped a chip into the Spinach Artichoke dip.

"What an idiot." Nico muttered and sipped his Coke.

"I know, it's Apollo all over again." Thalia sighed, "Speaking of whom he found me last night."

Nico raised his eyebrows, "Did anything happen?"

She shook her head, "I'm pregnant and engaged."

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like Luke's been exactly faithful." Nico muttered.

"Doesn't mean I have to be the same." Thalia rolled her eyes. She knew Luke probably didn't want a pregnant woman. He most likely didn't want to settle down like he claimed he did.

"You'll work it out." Nico smiled and grabbed her hand across the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Thalia got home around four carrying a paper bag with the things she'd need to make dinner that night. She was expecting to walk into an empty apartment. Of course she was right, or she thought she was right. She sighed and headed towards the kitchen and then Luke walked out of the bathroom.

"You're home." he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." she was still pissed at him.

"Thals, I'm sorry I didn't call." Luke whispered nuzzling her neck with his nose.

She shrugged him off and started to brown the meat for tacos, "I know. You always are."

"Nothing happened. I was at a club with the guys and I saw an old friend." Luke sighed.

"So you're sticking with that story?" she asked.

Luke started chopping lettuce and tomato, "Thals, nothing happened last night."

"I believe you." she shrugged, "Doesn't mean I have to be happy with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter before I start the sequel. It just got really intense. So let me know how you liked this! Enjoy!~ Bolts and Trees**

* * *

Thalia was alone once again. Luke was in Texas for a three game, week long series. She was approaching her due date and was doubtful that Luke would even be there. Nico had promised to stay with her while Luke was gone just in case something happened.

"Are you hungry? I made Minestrone." Nico asked.

"Sounds good." Thalia smiled as Nico set a dish in front of her. She then decided that she was going to change out of her work clothes and halfway through her water broke.

"Nico! Can you go get the car?" she asked she had managed to pull a pair of yoga pants on.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"My water broke." she replied.

She heard Nico practically run outside and Thalia started to pack a bag before Nico ran back in and guided her to the car.

* * *

Luke sighed and pulled his jersey on when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Luke, you might want to head home or you're going to miss the birth of your first born!" it was Annabeth. She sounded excited and panicked.

"She's in labor?!" Luke practically yelled it causing his teammates to turn their heads.

"Yeah, can you get back?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know I'll go check." Luke said, running to find the manager.

"Castellan, you're supposed to be getting ready." the manager raised his eyebrows.

"Sir, I have to go back to New York." Luke explained quickly.

"Why exactly?" the man asked.

"My fiance is in labor. I can't miss this." Luke was practically begging.

"First born?" the manager asked.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, Thalia would never forgive me if I miss this. I wouldn't forgive myself if I missed it."

"You're lucky I have an easy way to get you back." the manager smiled.

"Castellan!" one of his teammates called as Luke practically scrambled to throw his things into his bag.

He turned, "What?"

"The guys and I thought we'd get you a gift for the baby." he grinned and tossed Luke a bag that contained a little Yankees blanket, teddy bear, and a tiny Castellan jersey.

"Thanks guys." Luke smiled.

"Good luck man."

* * *

Once Luke got off the plane he went straight to the hospital. The woman sitting behind the desk glared at him, "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for my fiance, she's in labor." Luke was panicked.

"Name?" she asked.

"Thalia Grace." Luke replied.

"Last room on the right, just through those doors. You got here just in time." the woman smiled.

Luke practically ran to the room where he found Thalia lying in a bed. She was talking with Annabeth, rather calmly.

"Thals!" Luke grinned and handed her the bag the boys had thrown at him.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A gift from the boys." Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head. Nico was sitting in the back of the room.

She opened it and smiled, "Adorable."

Luke could tell she was trying to keep her cool, she had to be in pain. The doctor walked in and checked something, "You're about ready Ms. Grace. Now some of your guests are going to have to leave."

"Luke." Thalia smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

Luke nodded and looked at Annabeth and Nico who nodded and went out to the waiting room.

* * *

Around three in the morning on August first, Luke and Thalia welcomed their newborn son into the world.

"He's definitely your child." Thalia smiled.

Luke kissed the top of her head and looked at the baby boy wrapped in a powder blue blanket, "You did great honey."

Thalia smiled, "How did you make it back in time?"

"Magic." Luke smiled.

The nurse walked in, "Do you want visitors yet?"

Thalia nodded, "Let them in."

"What are we naming him?" Luke asked.

"Declan Matthew." Thalia smiled.

"Declan?" Luke asked curiously.

Thalia nodded, "I thought it was different."

"As long as it's not Finnick." Luke chuckled.

"Be quiet or Finnick will become his middle name." Thalia laughed. She looked completely wiped out but she was still smiling.

* * *

They got to take Declan home two days later and Luke got temporary leave for a few weeks. Apparently having a baby was forgivable.

Luke watched his son sleep, "You're going to do great things kid."

Thalia laughed and wrapped her arms around Luke, "You're a dork."

He kissed her softly, "I know you tell me that quite often."

* * *

**One Year Later**

Declan became the older brother to twin sisters Amelia and Claire. It was going pretty perfectly, Luke and Thalia were married. Or it looked perfect on the surface. Luke was cheating and Thalia had given up. She was done.

"Then leave Luke!" Thalia yelled and threw a remote at his head.

"Maybe I will!" Luke sneered.

"You can just run back to Tatum!" Thalia yelled. She took her diamond ring off and threw it at his head. It caught him right above the eyebrow.

Luke picked up the ring, "Tatum's not a crazy bitch."

"Then go marry Tatum, because you clearly care more about her than your own family." Thalia rolled her eyes.

She started throwing Luke's things out of the closet at him. Luke started to shove them into a bag.

"I'm filing for divorce." Thalia added as Luke stood at the door of their house. A new house that was rather large.

"Good, I can finally be happy." Luke shrugged.

He started to walk down the walkway and Thalia threw his keys at him, "Have a good life asshole!"

"I will you frigid bitch!" Luke laughed bitterly.

* * *

"Thalia Grace will get primary custody of her three children. Mr. Castellan will be allowed visitations, two weekends a month and at holidays as Ms. Grace's consent." the judge ruled.

Luke looked over at Thalia who wouldn't make eye contact with him. Nico was sitting behind her, of course he'd be on her side.

"We'll appeal it." Luke's lawyer muttered.

"Don't bother." Luke shook his head, "I still get to see them."

Thalia exited the courtroom and Luke wanted to run after her. However he knew he couldn't. They were divorced now and she made it clear that she didn't want him near her. So Luke started looking for his own place considering he allowed Thalia to keep the house. He had enough money to take care of himself even if she did get half and child support and whatever else he had to pay. He could afford it.


End file.
